April Fools
by Stine8503
Summary: The Marauders are known for pranking, what does it take to actually prank them?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

This is only really a first draft but as the timing is perfect now and it's a one shot, I figured it can be revised later. I'm working on a trilogy right now, one coming from Lily, one from Sirius and one from Severus. This in a way is my pilot into the Potterverse. Reviews are loved.

April Fools Day

March 31st was one of the favorite days of the Marauders by far. James and Sirius had spent the past few weeks sneaking things back from Zonkos, while Peter spent hours over the Marauders map looking for any changes in the pattern various people of authority took. Remus had what he thought was the most worthwhile contribution, turning down all the ideas they came up with that were too childish, or sure to get them detention.

"Remus," A voice called from about a foot behind him. He crossed something off of his list then turned to her with a smile.

"How are you Lily? I haven't seen you much this week outside of classes. Been studying in the library again?" He replied tucking the prank list under his potions book.

"You could say that." She replied with a smile. "What are you boys planning on doing tomorrow?"

"It's a mystery." He replied with enthusiasm.

"We'll just to let you know, I have a prank of my own." She replied sweetly as she turned away, knowing he wouldn't give her any information. She slung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk away. She took about three steps before he replied.

"Do you?" She didn't have to look at him to know his expression was exactly the one she wanted him to wear. Mildly curious, completely amazed that she'd admitted she'd try a prank.

"Of course, mine is taking place first thing in the morning." She brushed some of the hair out of her face then continued out the portrait hole out of sight.

The next morning surprised everyone, and not just because the Marauders set fireworks off in the dungeons. Right before the start of breakfast Lily came up the Gryffindor table walked straight past Remus, right up to James Potter and said rather affectionately.

"Morning James."

His hand went up to his hair almost instantly and he replied. "Morning Lily."

"I was just thinking, if your not busy later tonight, maybe we should go on a date." She leaned in a little closer to him so she could gage his reaction. His eyes lit up, almost as if Christmas had come early and he received the worlds best Quiddich broom.

"Defiantly." He replied trying to keep his cool even though he was bursting with pride. She smiled, then winked at him before heading off to where her friends were.

"Oh and James, make sure you don't get a detention. I'd hate to have my night ruined.."

"I won't." He replied with a goofy grin at his friends. "I'll make you happy. I promise."

Sirius and Remus turned to the boy between them and gawked. He'd shown interest in her for years, she never called him buy his first name let alone shown the slightest interest in him.

"Did that really just happen?" Sirius asked.

"She wants me…" James smile grew larger and he started to chuckle.

Suddenly it dawned on Remus. "Mate…Today's April Fools day…" He said very firmly now understanding the meaning of her words last night.

"The hell Moony, Evans can't prank anyone. She'd die of shock from just thinking about thinking up a prank. Let alone the fact she could get detention and sully her perfect record of being everyone's favorite prefect and teachers pet. Right Prongs?"

James was mumbling to himself and adding way too much butter and syrup to his pancakes to distracted by what he'd need to do tonight to win her over completely. "…She likes the lake…If it's warm enough we should go for a walk there…Maybe we should go flying….Rekkon she'd like that?"

"That aside Padfoot, she told me last night she had something planned." Remus sighed.

"Well Duh. She's got you paranoid." He replied after taking the bacon off James plate.

"And how do you think Prongs will feel when she doesn't show tonight because the dates a joke." Remus replied turning to James as he continued between bites of pancake what he could do to impress her.

"Oh, she'll show. Sirius replied. "And if I think it's been too long, I'll go upstairs and drag her down to him."

The rest of the day Sirius was becoming more and more furious with his best friend by the second. He absolutely wouldn't prank, on April Fools day. He was too busy trying to think up what flowers would be best to bring her, than to trip Severus Snape down the stairwell. So Sirius did it for him, then in potions, instead of James changing the potions instructions half way through the lesson he just sat there, working on his potion, listening to Slughorn, and being a good student. He was absolutely furious with Lily Evans, and was starting to agree with Remus, he was spending too much time thinking about her, she wasn't going to come as planned she was going to let him stand outside the entrance waiting for her all night. She was ruining one of the best days ever invented. He asked James only once why he wasn't pranking like he could be, his response was very simple and it made Sirius very annoyed.

"I can't get detention, mate, she's Evans. I'd love to be her boyfriend, if she lets me kiss her tonight I might die…" He replied happily.

So, in Transfiguration Sirius sat as far from James as possible. One to se if Lily would go within a foot of him. Second and most importantly, to talk to Remus in the back were no one could hear. He glared at her because the second she got in the room she walked to James, winked at Sirius the sat down and started talking to him. He rumpled his hair, chatted with her, probably working out the details of their date which would never happen. When McGonagal came into the room he quieted and started taking notes. James Potter NEVER takes notes, he only draws pictures, and writes out plans for pranks. He didn't even complain when he was partnered with Ulga Kabul from Slythrin instead of Lily, who was in the seat next to him. Needless to say by Charms both Sirius and Remus were going to try and save their friend from humiliation by getting Lily to admit what she was up to.

In Charms they whispered angrily to each other. Now she was just being spiteful. He put his arm around her in class, knowing Flitwick wouldn't say anything. She giggled lightly then he whispered something in her ear. She pushed noticeably then pushed her book towards him. All the while, Sirius made gagging noises from where he sat directly behind James.

"Lily," Remus called as class ended. She gave James a hug and he left the room uncertainly. She walked over to Remus as if she was completely innocent to anything he could accuse her of.

"Whatsup." He asked too innocently for his likeling.

"Are you ditching Prongs on your date tonight for some other guy or are you just not showing?" Sirius asked.

Remus frowned. Even after he said he'd do all the talking Sirius had to open his mouth and insult her.

"Neither, we're going for a picnic…."

"So then the whole dates a joke. Your getting his hopes up then your going to tell him you can't stand him afterwards. Your really something Evans, teasing the poor bloke like that. Faking being sweet and loveable to him in class when your just planning on being a bit…"

He stopped when she had enough and kneed him just below his waist. Remus held back a laugh, maybe Sirius would listen to him next time he told him not to say anything.

"I don't know what type of girl you think I am Sirius Black, but I am nothing like THAT." She stormed out of the room leaving Sirius on the ground muttering curse words. The next time they saw James he was in their dorm on the free period between six boxes of chocolates. When he asked Sirius which box he thought Lily would prefer he wasn't expecting the box to come plying back at his head.

Remus had enough common sense to talk Sirius out of following them while they were on their date. Peter however was watching out the window, for couples coming back in the castle. Of course he seemed to think every one was the two of them. Remus was reading his book, and waiting for James to come back before judging what Lily was up to. However Sirius, who had done all his pranks plus the ones James didn't do, was sitting on the couch exhausted, trying not to think of the week of detention that awaited him once the day was over.

"They're coming." Peter said excited. Remus looked up for a second and sighed.

"You said that the last six times you saw someone." He reminded him. Sirius only snorted and rolled over so he couldn't see the door.

"We'll hear them fighting the second they get within an earshot. He'll be bellowing the second she tells him April Fools."

"What if she's not fooling him." Peter asked.

"That makes no sense Wormtail." Sirius replied airily. "She can't trick us, we know she's up to no good, she hasn't even acted the way she did around Prongs to her boyfriends. And we're supposed to believe she absolutely loves him and wants to go on a date with him after she told him she'd rather date the giant squid. She seeing anyone Moony?"

"When she's not patrolling with James, she seems to be studying in the library. Didn't have the impression she wanted to date someone with NEWTS coming up."

"What if she's dating him?" Peter added.

"He would have told the whole bloody school let alone his best mate. How thick are you?" Sirius replied. "She already ruined our pranks today. Now he's going to come back and want to get pissed, which I'm all for considering the day I've had."

The portrait swung open and there stood James and Lily, he had his arm wrapped around her and she was holding his hand. He head was resting on his shoulder, he couldn't have looked more proud.

Remus flipped a page in his book and said quite suddenly causing Sirius to look up. "How was it Prongs? You friends?"

"More than friends." She replied teasingly to the three boys. "For awhile now actually."

They looked dumbstruck James mearly rumpled his hair with the hand that was just holding Lily's. She sat down in the chair next to Remus, as Sirius made it clear no one was sitting on the couch with him.

"All those late nights in the library.." She said sweetly almost just to James as he went to stand next to her.

"Goddlestones was my excuse. Couldn't believe you guys believed me." James replied.

"Do you lie to us often?" Sirius snapped his face bordering on half amused half furious.

"Nah, just when my girl and I are planning the best April Fools day joke ever."

Remus shook his head. "You really are a master of the art. How long has this been going on?"

"About four months now." Lily replied right before kissing James, almost as if to make a point.

"Well if next years prank is telling us your having a kid count me out." Sirius replied. "Your prank today nearly drove me mad."

"Actually it was Lily's idea. I kind of suggested it but she planned everything out. My girls a Marauder at heart, be careful Hogwarts there are Five of us now." He smirked at Sirius, then at Remus, lastly Peter.

The next day was revenge. Word got out early in the day that James Potter was seeing Lily Evans. As soon as they thought of it, Sirius and Remus led a group of Slythrins through a 'shortcut' in the empty classroom where they were snogging. After that the news spread like wildfire. They agreed to a truce shortly after, but by the end of the day James actually thanked them. Every time another girl showed any interest in him Lily would snogg him right away. She even did it in potions right in front of Professor Slughorn.

"Now my dear there is a time and a place to share your affections with Mr. Potter. It however isn't my classroom." He said before starting his lecture on healing potions. She blushed crimson as Sirius and Remus laughed at her expense.


End file.
